I Need You
by CappuchinoLatte49
Summary: You are the one who I need the most!


Title : I Need You

Cast : Kyuhyun-Yesung

Pairing : Kyusung

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Standard

Type : One Shot

Rate : T

Author : **ft_turtlegyu**

Annyeong, sekedar menyapa readers dengan menyuguhkan ff sederhana dengan konflik sederhana pula, berhubung akhir-akhir ini banyak moment antara Yesung-Hyunwoo jadi kepikiran buat FF Kyusung... /Lho?/

Yosh~ daripada bingung sendiri mending langsung baca aja ya. Jangan lupa kalo udah baca review ya. And Siders... Go away from my Blog! Sorry!

Hope yall enjoy it, guys!

 **Disclaimer** : SJ Belong to God and their family, but this ff purely belong to me.

 **WARNING**

Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran konyol-ku yang terbawa suasana akan keadaan yang akhir-akhir ini dialami Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Harap jangan kaitkan FF ini dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

...

 **~I NEED YOU~**

Teriakan langit malam yang dipastikan akan mendatangkan guyuran hujan malam itu menciptakan hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk. Meski begitu, tidak sedikit warga Korea Selatan yang masih melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Seperti yang namja tampan ini lakukan. Sosok namja bertubuh tinggi serta berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menunggu seseorang di sebuah tempat. Tempat yang begitu terkenal di negara tersebut. Han river. Namja yang tengah sibuk dengan album solo keduanya itu kini duduk dengan bertopengkan masker hitam di wajahnya. Mengingat ia adalah salah satu artis papan atas Korea Selatan, tidak mungkin ia berkeliaran di tempat umum tanpa menyembunyikan identitas.

Tak lupa juga surai brunette-nya yang ditutupi topi hitam bermotif star membuatnya semakin sulit dikenali di bawah langit malam tersebut.

Namja yang mendapat julukan evil magnae itu melirik arlojinya sejenak.

/"Sudah 20 menit,"/ batinnya resah, /"apa dia baik-baik saja?"/

Di bawah redupnya lampu penerangan sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk kapsul yang dibuat khusus oleh salah satu pengusaha cafe di tempat tersebut, Kyuhyun, nama namja itu, memutuskan untuk mengotak-atik ponselnya dan segera menekan angka 1 di daftar dialed number. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Kyuhyun menghubungi seseorang yang sedang ditungguinya, namun entah untuk alasan apa orang tersebut tidak sekalipun menjawab panggilannya. Kyuhyun tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika seseorang yang sangat penting baginya itu tengah sibuk dalam syuting drama perdananya. Tapi ia juga tidak lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan orang bernama Yesung tersebut siang tadi.

 _"Kyu, hari ini aku ingin pergi kencan bersamamu. Bolehkah?"_

Tentu saja ajakan si namja manis yang telah mengisi hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, disetujui olehnya.

 _"Aku akan menunggumu di cafe biasa jam 6 sore nanti, aku berjanji begitu syuting selesai, aku akan langsung pergi kesana. Jangan terlambat, ok!"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat raut wajah ceria dari namjachingunya itu. Ia berusaha untuk bersabar menunggu.

/"Mungkin dia terjebak macet, atau syutingnya belum selesai."/ batinnya lagi berusaha berpikir positif tentang Yesung.

/"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, hyung."/

Sementara itu~

"Whoaaa kau curang Hyunwoo-ssi, bagaimana bisa kau mengambil fotoku diam-diam huh?" Protes Yesung yang tengah bercanda gurau dengan para pemain drama Awl, tanpa diduga ternyata Hyunwoo, pemeran drama yang sama juga, diam-diam mengambil foto Yesung.

"Haha, biarkan saja. Akan aku posting di SNS agar akunku itu lebih banyak followers." Gurau namja yang berpostur lebih tinggi dari Yesung itu.

"Aigoo, kau keterlaluan, jadi kau memanfaatkanku untuk ketenaran SNS-mu eoh?!" Yesung kesal, tepatnya berpura-pura kesal.

"Berikan padaku!" Yesung merebut ponsel Hyunwoo, "kita berfoto berdua saja lalu unggah di SNS-mu, ok!"

Mereka berdua pun melakukan selca bersama dengan Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan huruf v dengan jari imutnya, sedangkan Hyunwoo sedikit mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Hanya dalam satu detik saja likers untuk foto tersebut sudah mencapai ratusan.

"Wah ddaebak, pengaruhmu besar juga Yesung-ssi."

"Jangan terlalu memuji, bukankah kau juga seorang artis. Itu semua bukan karena diriku."

Mereka pun melanjutkan canda guraunya, kini mereka berdua bergabung bersama pemain lainnya.

Dalam suasana menyenangkan itu sedikit demi sedikit sikap Yesung berubah. Dan Hyunwoo, namja yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Yesung, menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yesung yang sedikit cemas.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Eh?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Hyunwoo, "Eoh! Begitulah. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu."

"Ck, bagaimana bisa seorang artis berwajah imut sepertimu memiliki ingatan seperti orang tua?!" Cibir Hyunwoo mendatangkan pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat ponselmu, siapa tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu di daftar pengingat."

"Ah benar juga." Yesung segera menjauh dari sekumpulan pemain drama Awl tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di dalam tasnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meraih benda berukuran 8" itu. Seketika kedua onyx hitamnya membesar saat melihat ada 8 panggilan tak terjawab dari satu orang, yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan!" Yesung berdiri tidak tenang. "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa Yesung bodoh!" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohannya melupakan janji dengan namja kesayangannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Yesung segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

*"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"* Terdengar nada cemas dari magnae tercintanya itu.

"Kyu, maafkan aku." Ucap Yesung penuh sesal.

*"Waeyo hyung?"*

"Aku...sepertinya tidak bisa datang."

*"..."*

"Kyu?" Yesung mulai cemas, pasalnya ia telah membuat janji lain pada orang yang berbeda. Dengan melupakan janjinya yang ia buat sendiri terlebih dahulu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku...maafkan aku, tiba-tiba artis senior Park Jae Suk-ssi mengajak kami untuk makan malam bersama. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan janji kita."

*"Oh."*

"Oh? Hanya itu?"

*"Maksudku, tidak apa hyung. Lagipula kebetulan sekali aku baru saja tiba. Baiklah, jika sudah selesai dengan acaramu, cepatlah pulang ke dorm, aku merindukanmu."*

"Nado, Kyu, nado. Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Yang dikatakan Yesung adalah kejujuran. Ia sangat merindukan namjanya.

*"Baiklah, aku akan tutup teleponnya. Berhati-hatilah, hyung. Saranghae."*

-bipp-

"Ah, syukurlah dia tidak marah."

Betapa bodohnya dirimu, Yesung.

Mungkin kalimat itu yang akan terlontar dari mulut Kim Yesung jika ia mengetahui apa yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

~back to han river~

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja dihadapannya. Di saat yang sama pula ia memijat pelipisnya, layaknya seseorang yang tengah dilanda masalah besar.

Well, memang seperti itu.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah dihadapkan pada masalah yang cukup rumit. Hal ini berkaitan dengan album solo keduanya.

Di hari launching albumnya tersebut, ia berharap bisa mendapatkan respon yang baik bahkan lebih baik dari album pertamanya. Namun, semua diluar dugaan.

Dirinya dibash habis-habisan oleh penggemarnya sendiri dengan alasan yang cukup untuk dikatakan -tidak masuk akal-. Bagaimana tidak, ia dibash hanya karena launching albumnya bertepatan dengan kepergian dua member super junior untuk melaksanakan tugas militer yang wajib dilakukan namja Korea Selatan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia disebut-sebut tidak peduli pada kedua hyungnya dan lebih mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Heol, yang benar saja! Ini semua bukan keinginannya. Hal ini bukan di bawah kuasanya. Tapi kenapa dia disalahkan?

Tidak adil!

Di saat seperti ini perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu. Ia ingin marah, ingin meluapkan segala kekesalannya. Tapi sejenak ia mengingat wajah namjachingunya yang selalu memberi ketenangan. Tapi hari ini, pertemuan yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah dibatalkan secara sepihak. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia mengatakan kebohongan itu pada Yesung hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Yesung, sedangkan perasannya sendiri, ia tidak peduli.

Ia bahkan berkata pada Yesung-nya bahwa ia baru saja tiba saat Yesung menghubunginya, pada kenyataannya ia sudah menunggu selama 75 menit di tempat itu.

-deg-

Ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sesak. Bahkan jika ia diberi oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh. Karena ini masalah hatinya. Perasaannya.

Ditambah, sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya bersama Yesung di telepon, ia melihat postingan salah satu elf yang mengunggah foto Yesung bersama Hyunwoo. Di postingan tersebut tertulis,

 _˝Yesung berselca lagi bersama Hyunwoo, ini diambil beberapa menit yang lalu dari SNS milik Hyunwoo. Mereka terlihat sangat tampan.˝_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan pertengkarannya beberapa hari lalu dengan Yesung.

*Flashback On*

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah menyerahkan semua milikku padamu?" Yesung menimpali dengan pertanyaan lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Alhasil, Yesung hanya diam.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Hyunwoo, aku tidak suka."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kau pikir alasan apa lagi aku berkata seperti tadi?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, dia hanya teman biasa. Tidak lebih. Bahkan tidak lebih dekat dari member super junior." Yesung merasa agak kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku merasa sesak setiap kali melihat kedekatan kalian. Ditambah, namja itu sepertinya terus mendekatimu."

-brakk-

Yesung terlihat kesal. Ia lempar begitu saja sebuah PSP yang tengah ia mainkan ke atas meja. Bukankah keadaan menjadi terbalik?

Lantas Yesung pun pergi ke kamarnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa heran. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah? Tak ingin lama bergelut dengan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun beranjak menyusul Yesung ke kamar mereka.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Bukankah dalam hal ini seharusnya aku yang marah? Lagipula tadi nada bicaraku tidak tinggi, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Ini tidak adil." Jawab Yesung singkat yang saat itu menduduki bed-nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun masih berniat berpijak di atas kedua kakinya ketimbang mendekati Yesung dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Atau berpura-pura lupa?"

"Hyung bicaralah yang jelas!" Kesal Kyuhyun. Tapi nada bicaranya tidak sedikitpun meninggi.

"Kau tahu kan selama ini aku tidak punya kesibukkan apapun selain sub-grup kita?!" Kyuhyun masih diam mendengarkan. "Dan saat ini aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk bermain di sebuah drama, drama yang diperani oleh orang-orang yang sangat ramah dan mudah berteman. Bukankah itu bagus untukku mendapat lebih banyak teman?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan penuturan namjanya itu tapi dia masih setia mendengarkan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku mengharapkan memiliki jadwal diluar kesibukkan super junior ataupun KRY. Aku iri pada kalian semua yang memiliki jadwal masing-masing, disaat semua sibuk, hanya aku yang duduk diam menyaksikan kalian menikmati kesibukkan kalian. Apa kau tahu? Rasanya sesak. Aku bahkan pernah merasa diriku sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Aku bahkan sangat iri padamu yang selalu dipadati oleh drama musikalmu. Bahkan aku rela jika kau harus berciuman dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainmu di musikal tersebut. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku ketika melihatmu mencium yeoja-yeoja itu? Sedangkan aku, aku hanya berteman Kyu, hanya berteman. Tidak lebih. Tapi kau seolah sedang memenjarakanku, mengaturku, aku ini bukan anak kecil, Kyu!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung. Yesung hanya ingin seperti yang lainnya. Memiliki jadwal kesibukkan sendiri. Ia ingin mengembangkan bakat lainnya yang terpendam. Bahkan ia sempat dikecewakan oleh CEO mereka soal album solo yang telah dijanjikan, tapi pada kenyataannya sampai sekarang Yesung belum melakukan rekaman apapun. Padahal ia sudah mengunggah dan mengumumkan pada para Elf tentang album solo pertamanya setelah ia pulang dari wajib militernya.

Dan sekarang Yesung mendapatkan kesempatan bagus untuk bermain di salah satu drama berjudul Awl. Ia bahkan sangat senang dengan kegiatan barunya, ditambah ia kini mendapatkan lebih banyak teman, tapi apa hal ini juga perlu dibatasi? Yang benar saja, Yesung bukanlah anak kecil yang harus diatur dan diberitahu ketika memilih-milih seorang teman.

"Mungkin memang sikapku ini kekanakkan, tapi apa salah jika aku butuh pengertianmu untuk hal yang satu ini? Aku tahu dan sangat tahu batasan hubungan pertemanan. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu posesif sedangkan kau sendiri aku bebaskan. Ini tidak adil. Jika aku mau, aku bisa melarangmu untuk tidak menerima tawaran drama musikalmu. Tapi yang aku pikirkan hanya kau, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin reputasimu hancur karena keegoisanku. Jadi tolong mengertilah..."

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati namjanya.

"...rasanya ini seperti, aku tidak boleh melihat dunia luar dan hanya boleh melihat dunia SM saja." suara Yesung mulai terdengar pelan. Sepertinya ia menangis. Katakanlah dia seperti bocah ingusan yang tidak dituruti kemauannya, tapi bukankah dia juga manusia biasa yang suatu saat akan menjatuhkan air mata? Kalian boleh mengatainya cengeng, tapi bukankah ia juga memiliki hak untuk dimengerti?

"Hyung..."

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku egois. Tapi..."

"Ssst, jangan bicara lagi." Kyuhyun membelai surai lembut namjanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, hyung."

Yesung menatap intens sepasang caramel dihadapannya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku hanya cemburu dengan kedekatan kalian." Suara lembut Kyuhyun mampu menurunkan kadar emosi seorang Kim Yesung. Bahkan ia sempat merasa tidak enak saat Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan nada penuh penyesalan yang sangat kentara terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu atau memenjarakanmu, perasaanku yang sangat besar terhadapmu membuatku ingin kau hanya melihat ke arahku. Saat kau terlihat akrab bersama namja lain yang bahkan baru kau kenal, hatiku sakit."

Egoiskah? Mungkin tidak. Perasaan seperti itu wajar saja, itu manusiawi. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk menjadi posesif, tetapi kedekatan Yesung dan Hyunwoo memang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat. Bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari sebuah persahabatan.

Salahkah jika Kyuhyun mulai takut kehilangan Yesung-nya?

Perlahan tapi pasti, emosi Yesung benar-benar surut. Bahkan ia merasa malu pada apa yang telah ia katakan tadi pada Kyuhyun. Sangat kekanakkan. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu merasa dirinya dikekang dan dibatasi. Maka dari itu kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar tadi terdengar tidak wajar menurutnya. Dan sekarang ia malah merasa bersalah pada namja yang selalu melindunginya.

"Maaf." Satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Yesung. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa masih sangat malu akan keegoisannya yang datang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aniya hyung, jangan meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Yesung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia palingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Tapi sikapku tadi memalukan." Ucapan yang terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia lebih mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Yesung. Dalam hitungan detik kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir ranum itu hanya sebentar.

"Aku malah senang kau bersikap seperti tadi."

"Waeyo?" Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang karena kau bersikap apa adanya di hadapanku. Aku senang saat kau menjadi diri sendiri saat bersamaku."

"Tapi tadi bukan sifat asliku."

"Aku tahu, kau hanya terlalu lelah, hyung. Maka dari itu terjadi perubahan dalam sifatmu. Tapi aku senang kau tidak menyembunyikannya. Mulai sekarang, katakanlah apa yang selalu ingin kau katakan padaku. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, arra?"

"Hm..." Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung," Yesung tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Karena dia pun begitu merindukan namjachingunya.

"Nado." Satu kata terakhir yang menutup perbincangan mereka.

Kyuhyun meraup bibir cherry milik kekasihnya disertai kerinduan yang amat dalam. Mengingat mereka jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Hanya ketika malam hari saja, saat keduanya sudah diselimuti rasa lelah. Tapi hari ini, mereka melakukan apa yang patut dilakukan untuk membayar kerinduan yang begitu membuncah. Malam itu, telah menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

 ***Flashback off***

/"Aku tidak ingin pertengkaran itu terjadi lagi. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu lagi hyung. Tapi..."/

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

/"...saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."/

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya yang jarang ia pakai. Hanya sesekali saat ia pergi dengan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Ia pun melaju dan berniat untuk segera pulang ke dorm. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Setibanya di dorm, ia mendapati sang leader yang tengah menonton bersama Ryeowook di ruang tengah.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. "Kau tidak jadi pergi bersama Yesung?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ani hyung, Yesung hyung bilang Park Jae Suk-ssi mengajak para pemain drama makan malam bersama." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang biasa. Sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan raut kekecewaannya.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia membatalkan janji yang dia buat sendiri?" Kali ini sang juru masak SJ yang bertanya.

"Tidak apa, mungkin dia merasa tidak enak jika menolak ajakan itu." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja...Eo!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalian akan bertemu jam 6?"

"Hm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang sudah jam 8.30. Apa kau menungguinya, Kyu? Jangan-jangan sebelumnya Yesung hyung lupa dengan janji kalian. Karena akhir-akhir ini Yesung hyung menjadi pelupa."

"Ah, aniya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Wookie hyung. Aku, tadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar saat Yesung hyung membatalkan janjinya. Lagipula tadi jalanan macet."

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan setelah sedikitnya selama 10 detik menyidik wajah magnae mereka.

"Emm~ kurasa aku lelah. Aku akan tidur sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun kikuk. Ia pun lantas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Leeteuk hyung, apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" Ryeowook memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Jika yang kau pikirkan adalah Kyuhyun berbohong, itu artinya kita satu pemikiran."

"Hm~ sudah kuduga. Aku yakin Yesung hyung memang melupakan janjinya."

"Dan karenanya Kyuhyun harus menunggu lama." Leeteuk menimpali.

"Sangat kentara terlihat jika Kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Dia kan pembohong yang payah."

"Kau benar." Ucap Leeteuk mengiyakan.

...

Keesokkan paginya.

"Kyu, kau sudah mau berangkat?"

"Ne hyung." Kyuhyun baru saja selesai packing. Ia ada jadwal di salah satu stasiun televisi hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu." Yesung beranjak pergi ke dapur. Masih sangat pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas. Jadi dorm tampak sepi kala itu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Yesung. Ia pun kemudian menangkap tubuh Yesung dari belakang tepat saat Yesung baru saja sampai di dapur.

"Kyu..."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Yesung tersenyum seraya mengelus tangan besar yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak menepati janjiku tadi malam."

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Yang terpenting saat ini aku bisa memelukmu."

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Lantas ia pun berbalik dan menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Boleh aku memberimu sesuatu?"

"Selama itu tidak menyakitiku, akan kubiarkan."

"Ish, jahat. Mana mungkin aku menyakitimu eoh?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak.

/"Semalam, hatiku sakit saat kau melupakan janjimu, hyung."/

Tapi sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap biasa saja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku hm?"

Yesung menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Lantas ia pun sedikit berjingjit. Ia menyentuh bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan bibir mungilnya. Melumat lembut meski tidak terlihat menguasai. Tapi lumatan itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Hatinya menghangat mendapat ciuman pagi dari sang kekasih.

Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ia lingkarkan di leher Kyuhyun. Memeluknya mesra dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lupa tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menyapu surai brunette yang menjadi favoritnya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak diam, ia memeluk erat pinggang ramping Yesung untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun terbawa suasana saat itu. Ia mendorong Yesung ke arah counter yang terdapat di dapur. Tangan besarnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukkannya di atas counter tersebut. Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Kyuhyun meraba perut dan punggung Yesung bergantian. Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun menciumi leher Yesung yang menjadi pendaratan favorit bibir tebalnya.

"Ahh..." Yesung mendesah pelan di sela kegiatan mereka.

"Hhh..." jantungnya kini bertalu dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya memanas. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar.

"Kyu!" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun yang asyik menjamahi lehernya.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Dasar kau ini!" Yesung pun kemudian turun dari counter tersebut. "Nanti kau bisa telat, pabo!"

"Huh, kau tega sekali." Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir ranum itu. Tapi hanya selang beberapa detik Yesung melepaskannya.

"Hyung..." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu manja seperti ini." Yesung mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Pulanglah cepat. Malam ini aku menunggumu." Ucap Yesung tersenyum lebar.

Sontak kedua caramel di hadapannya berbinar menyorotkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku janji akan pulang lebih cepat dari yang kau kira."

"Nado. Aku akan langsung pulang ketika syuting dramaku selesai. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yesung segera membuatkan sarapan untuk kekasih tercintanya.

/"Aku ingin berbagi masalahku dengan Yesung hyung tentang bashing yang aku dapat dari orang-orang tentang album-ku."/ Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung yang kala itu sibuk dengan peralatan dapur.

/"Tapi aku tidak ingin membebaninya. Aku tahu dia juga pasti lelah. Dan kurasa dia juga tahu akan masalah ini. Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Biarlah, dia ada disisiku saja sudah menjadi hal yang sempurna dalam hidupku."/

Malam harinya...

 _˝Kyu, sepertinya aku akan pulang sedikit telat. Hyunwoo memintaku menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk adiknya yang sedang ulang tahun. Tunggu aku. Saranghae.˝_

Isi pesan itu telah dibaca berulang-ulang oleh sang magnae kita terhitung dari 4 jam yang lalu.

"Apa selama itu mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun adikmu, Hyunwoo-ssi?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ditemani TV yang menyala menyiarkan berita terhangat hari ini.

 _"Leeteuk super junior lebih memilih f(x) ketimbang Kyuhyun, sang magnae super junior."_

Setidaknya seperti itulah inti dari berita tersebut.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Desah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan lelah tentunya. Baru saja kemarin ia mendapat masalah tentang bashing dari sebagian elf, dan kali ini masalah lain datang dengan memojokkan sang leader yang saat itu tidak berada di dorm.

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh para netizen dan orang-orang yang berpikir dangkal seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya memijit pelipisnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia baru sadar jika kepalanya sering sakit memikirkan masalah yang ada. Ditambah beberapa bulan terakhir Grup mereka seolah tengah disisihkan untuk menaikkan pamor grup lain.

"Semoga hanya dugaanku saja." Desah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mematikan TV-nya dan beranjak ke kamar. Berharap Yesung-nya cepat pulang dan menemaninya malam ini. Sungguh ia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok Yesung. Terlebih saat ini. Saat ia dihadapkan pada masalah yang cukup berat.

Ia lelah jika harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Ia memutuskan untuk berbagi sedikit masalahnya dengan kekasihnya. Ia rasa tidak ada salahnya.

-cklek-

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Hyung?"

"Hwooaamm..." rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat Yesung rasakan. Ia menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya, lantas ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kekasihnya itu sembari terduduk di atas tempat tidur yang sama.

"Hyung, aku akan ambilkan minum." Kyuhyun pun beranjak mengambil sebotol minuman dari kulkas. Dengan segera ia sodorkan botol tersebut pada Yesung. Yesung pun bangun dan meneguk setengah dari isi botol tersebut.

"Aaahhh...gomawo." Yesung kembali berbaring.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku mengatakannya sekarang?" Kyuhyun duduk di samping Yesung.

"Jika yang kau katakan akan memakan waktu lama, kurasa lebih baik besok saja. Aku sangat lelah, Kyu." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang menyayu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Geurae. Tidurlah." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung. Mengantarkannya menuju mimpi indahnya.

Bukankah sedikit keterlaluan?

Bukan karena Yesung tidak menepati janji untuk melepas rindu malam ini. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa dirinya dinomor duakan oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Ne, aku tahu tentang masalah itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lalu'?" Tanya balik Yesung.

Pagi itu jadwal mereka bebas. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membagi sedikit masalahnya dengan Yesung. Tapi menurut Kyuhyun, respon Yesung terlalu dingin sebagai seorang kekasih.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya saat itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana masalah itu hyung? Dari media? Atau mungkin dari mulut seseorang?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja dengan melemparkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tapi siapa sangka, jawaban Yesung membuat hatinya memanas.

"Untuk soal bashing yang ditujukan padamu, aku tahu itu dari media sosial. Dan untuk masalah Leeteuk hyung, Hyunwoo-ssi yang memberitahuku kemarin."

-Deg-

Bolehkah Kyuhyun marah sekarang? Apakah ia perlu meminta ijin dari Yesung untuk mengungkapkan kemarahannya? Konyol memang.

"Lalu..." napas Kyuhyun seakan tercekat, "...apa komentarmu hyung?"

"Hmm kurasa yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mangacuhkannya saja. Toh, nanti juga berita ini akan surut dengan sendirinya."

/"Mudah sekali kau bicara seperti itu hyung."/

"Dan aku tahu, kau adalah namja yang kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa..."

"Kau salah."

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tidak seperti biasa.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Kau pikir disaat seperti ini aku bisa berdiri sendiri?"

"Kyu, wae geurae?" Yesung mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan namjanya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, hyung?! Aku membutuhkanmu." Tegas, namun masih dalam nada rendah. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti Yesungnya jika ia berteriak pada namja manis itu. Dan untuk menghindari semua itu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi dari hadapan Yesung tanpa berbicara lagi.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Yesung seraya mengejar langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Tapi langkah kaki itu terlalu lebar, ditambah emosi yang tengah menyeruak di dadanya. Menambah kecepatan langkahnya tanpa ia sadari.

Kyuhyun menaiki mobilnya dan segera melaju saat itu juga, meninggalkan Yesung yang terengah karena sempat berlari mengejarnya.

"Sial! Sepertinya dia marah."

Yesung pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm dan berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi sialnya ponsel Kyuhyun tertinggal.

"Aish!" Yesung melempar ponselnya asal ke atas tempat tidur. "Eotteohkkae?" Gumamnya seraya menggigiti kuku jemarinya. Ia sempat mondar mandir tidak jelas mendatangkan rasa heran bagi Kangin yang baru saja melewati kamar yang terbuka itu.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Eo? Kangin-ah."

"Mwo? Kyuhyun marah padamu?" Tanya Kangin sedikit terkejut. Karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun marah pada Yesung.

"Ne, sepertinya aku berbuat kesalahan."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kurasa, aku hanya kurang peka pada keadaan."

"Ck, kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu, sih!" Timpal Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang di tengah pembicaraan mereka. Yesung dan Kangin pun menoleh.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung tidak yakin.

"Hyung, apa benar kau melupakan janjimu pada Kyuhyun tempo hari saat kalian berencana bertemu di sungai Han?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kemudian duduk di kursi yang ia tarik sedikit lebih dekat dengan Yesung dan Kangin.

"Ne. Itu benar. Pasti Kyuhyun bercerita padamu." Sesal Yesung.

"Ani. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan kebenaran itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Dan ternyata benar."

Yesung terdiam. Sedangkan Kangin hanya menyimak.

"Dan apa kau tahu hyung," Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook, "Kyuhyun menunggumu lama di sungai Han. Apa kau bisa membayangkan dinginnya malam itu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kyuhyun tidak menungguku, ketika aku meneleponnya dia bilang dia baru saja tiba."

"Jinjja? Apa kau ingat jam berapa kau menghubunginya?" Selidik Ryeowook.

"Ne aku ingat. Saat itu sekitar jam 7.30 malam."

"Asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun berangkat dari dorm pukul 5.00 sore dengan sangat tergesa-gesa."

"Mwo?"

"Aku yakin dia datang tepat pada pukul yang telah kau janjikan. Kau tahu bagaimana raut wajah cerianya saat kau mengajaknya kencan? Dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa membayangkan kekecewaan di wajahnya saat ia kembali lagi ke dorm."

Yesung terdiam. Berusaha mencerna penuturan Ryeowook. Pantaskah ia menyebut dirinya kejam? Ia sendiri merasa pantas akan kata itu. Kini Yesung tengah diselimuti perasaan bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia yang seharusnya berada disisi Kyuhyun, malah lebih memilih teman-teman barunya. Padahal jika kita flashback ke beberapa bulan silam, Kyuhyun selalu ada di samping Yesung saat Yesung membutuhkannya. Bahkan saat Yesung menyembunyikan masalahnya Kyuhyun selalu peka. Tapi apa yang Yesung lakukan sekarang? Dia membayar perlakuan manis Kyuhyun dengan kebodohannya.

Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Yesung harus menemui Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya cepat menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang masih terlihat sepi. Ia tahu harus mencari Kyuhyun kemana. Ia Yakin Kyuhyun ada di tempat itu. Yesung menambah kecepatan lajunya. Tidak peduli jika ia harus menerobos lampu merah, toh jalanan masih sepi, pikirnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kyuhyun. Ia ingin cepat menemuinya namjanya, meminta maaf atas kebodohannya, memeluknya, menciumnya, ah, banyak yang ingin ia lakukan pada namja itu.

...

At Cheonggyecheon Stream.

Sebuah tempat wisata terbaik di Korea Selatan yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Namun dikarenakan ini masih terlalu pagi, tempat tersebut terlihat sepi. Hanya sedikit sekali orang lalu lalang di tempat itu. Dengan mengenakan masker hitam dan topi yang selalu disediakan di mobilnya Yesung segera turun dari mobil itu dan berlari ke arah tujuannya, dimana ia yakin Kyuhyun akan berada disana.

And Bingo!

Kyuhyun benar-benar ada di tempat itu. Yesung memperkecil langkahnya ketika mendapati seorang namja kesayangannya yang tengah duduk melipat kedua kaki, tak lupa topi yang menutupi surai brunette kekasihnya itu.

-zrepp-

Tanpa permisi, Yesung langsung menaikkan topi sweater yang dikenakan Kyuhyun untuk sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran tanpa menyembunyikan identitas huh?" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah memandangi fountain kecil di hadapannya jelas saja terkejut dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Yesung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku." Satu kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun membisu. "Selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku." Ucap Yesung lagi di balik masker hitamnya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika sebenarnya kau tidak bisa menopang bebanmu sendirian. Selama ini kau selalu terlihat kuat dihadapanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau bisa rapuh dan seharusnya aku berada disisimu. Meringankan bebanmu yang selama ini kau pikul sendiri. Tapi aku benci..."

Kyuhyun masih membisu.

"...aku benci sifatmu yang tertutup padaku."

"Mianhae, aku hanya..."

"Hanya tidak ingin membebaniku? Tapi pada kenyataanya kau memang membutuhkanku 'kan, seperti yang tadi kau katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam posisi yang masih sama, pelukan Yesung masih tidak terlepas.

"Jika saja kau mengatakan padaku lebih awal bahwa kau tidak bisa menanggung beban itu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang menyinggung perasaanmu. Kumohon mulai saat ini jangan hanya berbagi kebahagiaan padaku, tapi juga kesedihanmu. Biarkan aku juga ikut merasakannya. Aku mungkin bukan orang yang selalu peka pada keadaan. Tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau berkata yang sejujurnya padaku. Kumohon." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar diliputi rasa bersalah pada namjanya. Terlebih saat ia mengakui bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang peka pada keadaan, itu merupakan satu kelemahan yang seorang Kim Yesung punya. Ia terlalu diperhatikan orang sekitar sehingga ia terkadang lupa untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Kyu, bicaralah." Ucap Yesung yang merasa kalimatnya tidak mendapat respon.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, kemudian ia melepas pelukan namja mungilnya tersebut. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung dan tersenyum. Ia turunkan masker yang menutupi bibir ranum kesukaannya.

"Malam ini, bisakah kita datang untuk melihat fountain seperti biasa?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Mulon-simnida, Tuan muda." Guraunya dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Namun senyuman itu masih merekah di bibirnya.

"Hey, kau menangis?" Kyuhyun meraih pipi chubby itu.

"Aniya!" Yesung menggeleng cepat, tapi air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja.

"Lalu ini apa, hm?" Kyuhyun menyeka air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya... hanya merasa diriku semakin tidak berguna saat kau dengan mudahnya melupakan kesalahanku."

"Hey, kau bicara apa hyung?" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, lebih dekat dengan hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk orang bodoh sepertiku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memang marah. Kecewa saat Yesung lebih memilih teman-teman barunya ketimbang berada di sampingnya saat dibutuhkan. Tapi ia berusaha mengerti akan kelemahan namjachingunya itu. Bukan karena ia bermaksud membuat Yesung semakin merasa bersalah atau semacamnya, ia hanya terlalu mencintai Yesung-nya. Semarah apapun dia, tapi kemarahan itu akan reda saat mendengar suara lembut namja pemilik suara emas itu. Kemarahannya akan mereda saat pelukan mungil itu melingkari tubuhnya. Bukan untuk alasan agar ia terlihat sempurna di mata namjanya. Ia hanya...

/"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang hatiku katakan. Sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu, Yesung hyung."/

"Hyung sebaiknya kita kembali ke mobil." Kyuhyun menggiring tubuh Yesung menuju mobil miliknya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Kyuhyun membiarkan suasana hening sejenak.

"Aku..."

Yesung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memerah.

"...sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menatap intens kedua onyx hitam itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi..."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sempurna di hadapanmu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku membuatmu merasa tidak berguna."

"Tapi..."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. Ketahuilah, meski terkadang kau mengecewakanku, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun."

Yesung terdiam.

"Tetaplah bersikap apa adanya dirimu. Jangan berubah hanya untuk terlihat berguna di mataku. Percayalah aku tidak pernah memandangmu seperti itu. Kau tetap yang terbaik dimataku hyung. Bahkan jika boleh kukatakan, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah namja yang paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Ck, kau menyebalkan." Yesung menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar lagi. "Kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman bahkan ketika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu. Padahal aku kira kau akan marah dan mendiamkanku."

"Ck, aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika hubungan kita seperti itu hyung."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas, lantas ia pun menarik tangan kecil Yesung dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

"Nado. Bahkan aku merindukanmu 1000x lipat lebih banyak." Yesung memeluk manja kekasihnya itu.

"Arra, arra." Kyuhyun hanya terkikik gemas akan sikap manja namjachingunya. Ia meregangkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis Yesung yang selalu menghiasi pikirannya.

Dikecupnya kening yang tertutup poni itu lama. Membuat dada sang empunya bergetar mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut. Setelah puas dengan keningnya, Kyuhyun pun kemudian meraup bibir cherry yang memabukkan baginya. Dilumatnya penuh kelembutan hingga lidahnya berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik namjanya tersebut. Kedua pasang mata itu sama-sama terpejam menikmati hangatnya kasih sayang yang tersalur melalui ciuman lembut mereka. Decakan-decakan saliva mulai terdengar di telinga keduanya. Suara yang meningkatkan kemesraan mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan beberapa kali melepas sejenak hanya untuk menghirup oksigen yang cukup untuk ciuman berikutnya. Pagi itu cukup indah bagi sepasang kekasih tersebut. Meski awalnya harus dimulai dengan pertengkaran, tetapi semua terbayarkan dengan rasa manis yang tak terkalahkan oleh apapun di dunia ini.

Malam hari, waktu bagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung melakukan kencan yang sesungguhnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua.

Cheonggyecheon Stream, tempat dimana sungai sepanjang 8,4 km mengalir di tengah kawasan pusat bisnis kota Seoul, Korea Selatan tersebut. Sungai indah yang memiliki tempat berjalan di kedua sisinya seperti sungai Seine yang menjadi salah satu tempat favorit warga Paris. Satu hal lagi yang menjadi alasan bagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung memilih tempat itu sebagai salah satu tempat favorit mereka. Yaitu fountain yang disertai pertunjukan sinar laser yang bisa dinikmati pada malam hari. Itulah mengapa mereka sering menghabiskan waktu malam mereka disaat senggang. Dan kini mereka tengah berdiri di balik tiang penyangga yang menjadi pembatas antara jalan kecil dan tempat dimana fountain tersebut menunjukkan keindahannya.

"Aku bosan." Satu kata yang lolos dari mulut tertutup masker itu.

"Bosan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hyung? Aku 'kan bisa mengajakmu ke tempat lain." Ucap Kyuhyun yang juga mengenakan masker hitam andalannya untuk menyembunyikan identitas yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku aku bosan jika harus kencan dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku ingin seperti orang lain yang kencan tanpa dihantui rasa cemas akan netizen atau fans yang mengikuti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik maskernya. Kemudian ia berdiri di belakang namjachingunya, ia lingkarkan kedua tangan besarnya di tubuh ramping itu.

"Bersabarlah, hyung. Bersabarlah sampai nanti kita bisa melihat dunia luar dengan bebas. Dimana kita bisa memasuki dunia manapun yang kita mau."

"Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku 'kan?"

"Bukan hanya janji, bahkan sumpah pun akan aku lontarkan untuk hal itu." Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yesung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lama-lama aku bisa meleleh jika kau terus-terusan berkata romantis." Kekeh Yesung. Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Wah, indah sekali."

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeoja dan namja tepat di samping Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tapi tunggu, suaranya benar-benar familiar di telinga mereka berdua. Sontak secara bersamaan keduanya menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ahra noona!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya meregangkan pelukannya. Ia pun menghampiri yeoja yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Eo, kalian. Aigoo!"

"Wah kalian terlihat seperti seorang pencuri atau mungkin City Hunter." Canda sang suami dari kakak tercinta Kyuhyun, Yunho.

"Ish, hyung. Kurasa City hunter lebih pantas untuk julukan kita berdua." Kekeh Yesung yang diikuti tiga orang lainnya.

"Kalian sedang kencan eoh?" Tanya yeoja yang satu tahun lebih muda dari kekasih adiknya itu.

"Noona pikir apa lagi yang kami lakukan saat berdua seperti ini?" Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Yesung kembali menutup mulutnya saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan Ahra.

"Bisa saja 'kan kalian sedang memata-matai seseorang." Cibir Ahra. Tentu saja mendatangkan protes dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ahra-ya, sepertinya antriannya sudah penuh." Tegur Yunho yang tengah lihat ke arah antrian untuk wahana gondola yang hanya diperbolehkan dinaiki oleh dua orang. Gondola menjadi wahana satu-satunya di tempat wisata tersebut. Wahana yang baru dibuat itu memang sengaja dirancang untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin menikmati indahnya kota Seoul dari atas. Tapi tak jarang pula sepasang sahabat atau saudara yang menjadi penghuni gondola tersebut.

((Anggap aja wahana itu ada. Kkkk~))

"Eo, kita juga akan kesana, benar 'kan Kyu?!" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Yesung.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita pergi sama-sama." Ajak Yunho kemudian.

Tapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan...

"Aisshh," kesal Yesung.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Aku ingin buang air kecil." Bisiknya.

"Ya sudah, kajja."

"Tapi antriannya..."

"Kurasa masih sempat." Kyuhyun melirik Ahra dan Yunho yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

5 minutes later~

"Ah, lega!" Yesung keluar dengan perasaan leganya.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun yang menungguinya di luar pun segera menggiring tubuhnya menuju antrian pembelian tiket.

Tapi...

"MWO, SUDAH HABIS?" Teriak Yesung di balik maskernya.

"Hyung, jangan berteriak." Bisik Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak dengan penjual tiket tersebut yang terlihat berumur tiga kali lipat diatas umurnya. Kyuhyun pun mengajak Yesung menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Tapi Kyu, kau sangat ingin menaiki gondola itu bukan?!" Sesal Yesung.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak..."

"Bagaimana jika kita menyogok salah satu pengunjung yang sudah memiliki tiket dengan wajah kita?"

"Kau tahu, itu pemikiran yang konyol. Ck, kita bisa menaikinya lain waktu hyung."

"Tapi waktu senggang kita hanya sedikit. Bahkan terlalu sedikit. Malam ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi kita, Kyu."

"Hyung, tenanglah, aku yakin kita pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lain waktu."

"Aish, ini gara-gara aku. Maafkan aku, Kyu." Tampak sangat kentara penyesalan di wajah manis itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat Yesung tenang, tiba-tiba Ahra datang menginterupsinya.

"Haah, dasar kalian ini. Kucari kemana-mana ternyata ada disini." Ucap Ahra yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kedua namja itu.

"Ahra-ya," Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Ige!" Ahra kemudian menyerahkan dua lembar tiket yang mereka yakini adalah tiket untuk menaiki wahana gondola. Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling menatap heran.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jelas ini tiket, untuk apa lagi kau bertanya huh?!" Ucap Ahra sebal, tepatnya hanya berpura-pura.

"Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya pada kami?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Bukan pada kalian, tapi pada Kyuhyun. Aku dengar adikku yang tampan ini sangat ingin menaiki gondola makanya aku berikan tiketku." Ahra menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yesung.

"Issh, kau semakin membuatku tidak berniat untuk memanggilmu 'noona'!" Yesung mengambil paksa tiket di tangan Ahra.

"Yak!" Protes yeoja mungil itu.

"Noona, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Ini kan milikmu dan Yunho hyung. Kami tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Ah sudahlah Kyu, kita terima saja sebelum kakakmu berubah pikiran."

"Aish dasar namja ini." Ahra memukul pelan lengan Yesung yang mendatangkan kekehan kecil dari sang empunya.

"Sudahlah cepat pergi sebelum Yunho oppa datang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian, noona?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang baru saja ia terima.

"Sudahlah, Ahra pasti bisa mengatasinya. Iya kan Ahra, noona?!" Ucap Yesung dengan nada sedikit meledek pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Issh kau ini!" Ahra sempat akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya tapi dengan langkah cepat Yesung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, dengan sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya pada yeoja yang tengah tertawa gemas melihat tingkah namja yang ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau umurnya sudah setua ini.

"Ck, dasar. Kelakuannya masih seperti bocah." Gumamnya.

"Ahra-ya, kajja."

"Eo, oppa." Seketika Ahra langsung menunjukkan rasa penyesalan di hadapan suaminya. "Oppa mianhae."

"Untuk?" Yunho yang tengah memegang dua cup minuman hangat itu, mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Tiketnya hilang."

"Aigoo, istriku ceroboh sekali hm!"

"Hmm~" Ahra hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ige." Yunho menyerahkan satu minumannya pada Ahra, "ya sudah mau diapakan lagi, sekarang kita duduk saja di depan fountain, kkaja!" Yunho mengacak rambut istri kesayangannya itu gemas. Lantas Ahra pun mengangguk lucu. Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sebelum berniat menaiki gondola.

/"Mian, oppa."/ batin yeoja itu. /"Kyuhyun-ah, Yesung-ah, bersenang-senanglah!"/

"Whoaaa~ indah sekali!" Yesung menatap takjub kota Seoul di balik kaca gondola yang tengah mereka naiki.

"Disini terlihat kau yang lebih suka menaiki benda ini daripada aku." Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Hehe..." Yesung mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, kurasa aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada kakakmu, Kyu."

"Hm, memang seharusnya." Mereka tertawa bersama.

Dalam beberapa detik ditengah pelannya laju gondola itu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung membiarkan suasana hening sejenak. Yesung terus memandangi kota Seoul yang terlihat seperti miniatur dari atas sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih tertarik untuk melihat objek di hadapannya. Ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya ke depan, sedikit lebih dekat dengan namjanya. Ia raih kedua tangan kecil yang tengah menempel sempurna di kaca gondola itu. Tentu saja mengundang rasa heran bagi pemilik tangan mungil itu.

"Wae geurae?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam seraya menatap intens sepasang obsidian di hadapannya.

"Kyu..."

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Tentu saja membuat kedua pipi chubby Yesung merona.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Ucap Yesung kikuk.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Aniya aniya! Hanya saja, aku takut kalau kau akan bosan mengucapkannya."

"Pabo!" Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas seraya mengacak surai hitam Yesung.

"Mendekatlah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Ish, disini 'kan hanya ada kita berdua. Jadi tidak perlu dekat-dekat."

"Ayolah hyung!" Kyuhyun sedikit merengek.

"Aigoo kau ini." Dengan terpaksa Yesung menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jarak antara kedua kursi yang berhadapan dalam gondola itu tidaklah jauh. Jadi saat keduanya saling berdekatan, lutut mereka pun saling mengapit.

"Apa tidak terlalu dekat?" Yesung melirik kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba diapit ketat oleh kaki Kyuhyun. "Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssst..." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Yesung dan tanpa ijin pemiliknya, ia raup bibir yang masih memberikan rasa manis itu meski telah disentuh beberapa kali olehnya. Always available. Rasa manis itu selalu tersedia untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ngh..." Yesung melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk menggelitik di dalam mulutnya. Seperti biasa, dalam french kiss ini Kyuhyun-lah yang selalu memimpin. Tanpa sadar Yesung meremas mantel Kyuhyun kuat. Kyuhyun pun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun menjilati bibir namjanya di sela ciuman itu, lalu kembali meraup dan melumat mesra bibir ranum tersebut.

"Hhh..." Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Cukup..hh.." Yesung tertunduk dengan napas terengah.

"Belum cukup hyung." Rengek si tampan.

Dengan gerak cepat Yesung mendongak dan menyuguhkan deathglare gratis bagi kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar mesum."

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang membuatku mesum seperti ini."

"Yak! Kau ingin mati eoh!"

"Jika aku harus mati ditanganmu, aku rela." Kyuhyun memasang wajah seimut mungkin.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, membuatku ingin menendangmu tahu!"

"Jika menendangnya dengan bibir kurasa tidak masalah."

"Ish Kyuu..."

"Hahaha... baiklah baik. Aku berhenti." Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Yesung sekilas.

"Nappeun!" Ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum geli.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa. Kursi ini terlalu sempit untuk dua orang."

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang. Tapi asal kau ingat, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kita berdua." Kyuhyun berseringai.

"Hah, malam panjang apanya. Waktu berjalan seperti biasa, Kyu." Sepertinya Yesung belum mencerna maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang mata sipit itu terbelalak.

"Aish! Jangan katakan kau akan...aigoo! Shireo! Begitu pulang ke dorm aku akan langsung tidur."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dengan sikap namjanya yang menggemaskan itu. Tentu saja Yesung terus melayangkan aksi protes pada namja yang malam ini benar-benar menyebalkan menurutnya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat menyukai moment seperti ini. Ia sangat berharap akan terus bisa menikmati moment indah seperti malam ini. Moment berharga bersama orang tercintanya.

Mulai saat ini ia akan lebih menghargai waktu saat bersama Kyuhyun, ia akan belajar untuk bisa lebih mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya ia yang terus dimengerti. Bukankah Kyuhyun juga manusia biasa yang membutuhkan sandaran disaat letih?

 _"Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Kyu. Tidak peduli saat senang maupun sedih, aku akan terus berada disisimu. Hanya untukmu. Always beside you, my love."_

 **~THE END~**

Terima kasih readers yang baik hati, yang telah bersedia review di ff ini. Dan untuk siders tolong pergilah! karena percuma saja rasanya... kehadiran Anda tidak akan membangun karyaku. Gomenasai!

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata/kalimat dalam ff ini. Maaf juga jika ada adegan yang kurang berkenan di hati para readers. Mohon saran dan kritiknya. Terutama kritikannya. Karena aku masih banyak belajar. Hehe... arigatou mina-san!


End file.
